Snow
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Terbaring di hamparan salju yang dingin dan luas. Mataku hampir terpejam


**Kaga**:** minna Kaga kembali dengan membawa cerita dari... jeng jeng jeng Ayah!**

**Degel: kau mau buat cerita apa lagi tentang ayahmu ini? *dideathglare**

**Kaga: uhh... ayah menyebalkan. Sudah lama kan aku tidak membuat cerita tentang ayah dan paman-paman semua.**

**Degel: sakarepmu lah(?) #lho**

**Kaga: selamat menikmati**

**Here we go**

Dingin, putih... tumpukan putih yang dingin... suara... suara-suara yang bergema... aku sendirian di tempat ini... dimana yang lainnya? Ayah... ibu... dimana mereka?

'Itsuka... aku akan bersamamu selalu...' sebuah janji yang kulontarkan pada seseorang dan tak akan pernah bisa kutepati dan sekarang aku berdiri di sebuah hamparan salju yang luas tanpa teman, bahkan tanpa makan dan minum.

Berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri luasnya hamparan salju yang tanpa ujung sekalipun. Mencari dan mencari apa yang bisa kudapatkan di tengah hamparan salju yang luas ini.

Hanya hamparan putih yang menyapa pemandanganku, hamparan putih yang indah namun membunuh. Dengan dinginnya yang memerangkap.

Dengan tubuh yang kurus menjadi tameng nyawa yang harus kupertahankan. Tameng dari dinginnya hamparan salju yang tengah kupijaki ini.

Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kutemui untuk dimintai pertolongan, tak ada seekor hewan pun yang kurasa sanggup hidup di tengah hamparan salju yang luas ini. Tak ada perumahan atau apapun yang bisa kujadikan tempat untuk sekedar menutup mata sejenak.

Tak ada dimanapun, aku sendirian di tempat ini... yang kuingat hanya kilasan-kilasan ingatan mengerikan yang terjadi pada sekitarku sehingga aku berakhir di tempat seperti ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dan sekarang aku terperangkap di dalam Neraka Beku.

**Snow**

Negeri yang kami tempati termasuk negeri makmur yang memiliki jumlah pasokan makanan yang terbilang sangat cukup. Di tambah kami sangat makmur dan damai. Apalagi keluarga kami, tak ada peperangan dimanapun bahkan pertengkaran sekalipun, hidup kami hanya dihabiskan dengan bercanda dan berbincang-bincang yang tidak pernah menyebabkan perselisihan diantara para warga lainnya.

Aku hidup dengan sangat bahagia dengan kedua orang tuaku juga keempat adikku. Yang membuatku semakin tahu bertanggung jawab sebagai kakak tertua. Hidup kami benar-benar bahagia.

Dan bahagia karena sebentar lagi aku akan meminang seseorang yang kucintai. Gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang bergelombang, membuat wajahnya yang bulat terlihat sangat manis sekali.

Walau negeri kami termasuk negeri kecil dengan warga yang tidak lebih dari 100 kepala keluarga dan juga tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun seperti negeri lainnya. Tapi yang kami hasilkan termasuk besar diantara negeri-negeri yang mengelilingi.

Walau begitu tetap saja ada negeri yang berusaha menghancurkan kami. Kami yang tak akan berdaya di tengah kekuatan-kekuatan dahsyat ini dengan tiba-tiba diserang oleh negeri lainnya yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur.

Kami hanya bisa lari atau pasrah menghadapi maut yang dengan paksa diberikan pada kami.

Ayah menghadang si penyerang dengan melindungi kami juga ibu. Hanya dengan berpegang pada tombak kayu yang kami buat tanpa titik tajam, karena kami tidak akan pernah berpikir akan peperangan seperti ini. Kami terlalu damai sehingga tak ada pertahanan sedikit pun.

Ibu melarikan kami dan menjadikan dirinya tameng agar kami tetap hidup dengan selamat. Tak hanya terpisah-pisah dari keluargaku, tapi juga calon pengantinku. Aku terpisah dari mereka semua.

Dikejar pasukan berkekuatan dari negeri yang menyerang negeri kami. Berkali-kali terlempar, terperosok ke dalam jurang, terbawa arus sungai yang deras, bahkan terbanting karena menghindari pengejaran pasukan berkekuatan itu.

Entah berapa luka yang sudah bertengger menghiasi ditubuhku ini. Terseok-seok manyeret kakiku yang mungkin telah patah dan hancur. Puluhan sayatan bahkan lubang kecil di tubuh ini mengalirkan darah segar keluar dari tubuhku.

Begitu tersadar aku telah berada di sebuah hamparan salju yang tanpa ujung. Dingin. Mataku tak sanggup terbuka jika begini. Aku lelah...

Tidak bisa... aku tidak boleh tertidur disini... akulah yang tersisa, setidaknya aku harus keluar dari tempat ini...

Kupaksakan mataku terbuka, namun begitu aku bisa menatap sekitar aku melihat sekelebat hitam mengawasiku. Tidak mereka ada banyak, apa aku terkejar?

Serigala. Serigala-serigala kelaparan. Mereka mencium bau darahku. Serigala-serigala itu mulai mendekat, tiga, empat... tidak enam ekor serigala mengepungku. Sedangkan tubuhku nyaris tidak dapat kugerakkan.

Kaki kananku jelas-jelas patah dan tak bisa kugunakan saat ini, kaki kiriku terasa membeku dan aku tidak dapat menggerakkannya. Dua dari serigala perlahan mendekatiku yang sudah tak berdaya.

Apa... apa aku akan mati dimangsa para serigala ini?

Kedua kakiku sama sekali tidak bisa kugerakkan. Tapi aku tidak mau mati disini. Aku bukan makanan serigala. Kuhentak kaki kiriku terasa sakit, nyeri sekali tapi bisa kugerakkan. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit melawan para serigala itu.

Saat kupaksa diriku untuk berdiri dua dari mereka menerjang menyebabkanku terlempar ke dalam ngarai di belakangku. Terjatuh dan terguling beberapa meter ke bawah, menambahkan luka pada sekujur tubuhku.

Akh! Sakit... lelah... aku kelaparan... kehausan... apa aku menyerah saja...?

Semuanya tidak jelas dalam pandanganku, mulai memudar... tidak tertangkap cahaya apapun... aku lelah sekali... mataku menutup perlahan sehingga semuanya menjadi gelap dan gelap.

...

Eh? Suara? Suara apa itu? Tertawa? Siapa? Kenapa ramai sekali?

Kupaksa mataku untuk terbuka, hangat. Mengedarkan kedua mataku melihat sekeliling, ini dimana?

Tempat ini hangat. Dan aku sudah terbaring di ranjang kecil yang sedikit usang namun masih sangat kuat. Luka-lukaku juga sudah diobati. Tak jauh dari tempatku terbaring sekelompok orang sedang berbincang-bincang. Kadang tertawa, damai sekali rasanya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, masih terasa rasa sakit yang sangat disekujur tubuhku.

"Jangan dipaksa bergerak dulu, kau masih terluka cukup parah. Rebahkan tubuhmu," kini si rambut biru bergelombang sedikit panjang berkata saat melihatku meringgis sakit.

"Ini... dimana...?" tanyaku masih menahan beberapa rasa sakitku.

"Ini Negeri Salju... tempat dimana salju terus turun bagai hujan tak pernah berhenti," kali ini pemuda dengan ikat kepala dan rambut coklat medium.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, disini kau aman," dan sekarang gadis berambut lavender panjang menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk, perlahan kubiarkan tubuhku berbaring rileks sambil menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Rasa sakit ini bukti bahwa apa yang kualami bukanlah mimpi.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Aku Kardia, ini Sasha dan lelaki itu Sisyphus," pemuda dengan rambut biru itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kardia, lalu Sasha gadis bermabut lavender yang lurus dan pemuda dengan ikat kepala itu bernama Sisyphus.

Aku memandang ketiganya sejenak, "aku... Degel..."

**T.A.M.A.T**

**Kaga: akhirnya... selesai juga, saatnya Kaga bilang sempoa #digamparDemian**

**Degel: menyedihkan rasanya...**

**Kaga: a... ahahahahaha yaaa minna Kaga minta review ya, onegaishimasu... see you next time**


End file.
